Marry Me?
by khaleesis
Summary: My take on the Ron/Hermione proposal


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER**

_**A/N: I don't really write Romiones but I found this in one of my old one shot notebooks, revised it and here it is, fresh out of my... documents folder...? Please enjoy! and I would like you to be honest in the reviews (:**_

* * *

><p>"Hermione?" The secretary called, "You have a personal call on line two."<p>

I stopped the paperwork I was doing and picked up the phone.

"Hermione Granger, Head of the Magical Creature Protection Department."

"'Mione?"

"Ron?"

"Hey," he said, "I was wondering if you'd like to go out tonight."

"Um, sure," I said, "Is anyone else coming? Is it another hang out night?"

"No… just you and me," he said, "Is that alright?"

But we never went out unless it was with a group… the only time we go out is every anniversary and birthday but our anniversary was last month.

"That sounds great," I said.

"Cool… I'll pick you up at seven?"

"Seven's great."

"Okay, see you later."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and sat back. I wonder what was going on… my birthday was two months ago and his wasn't any time soon. I checked my watch. It was four-thirty so I began to pack up my things. I left my office and locked the door.

"I'm leaving early tonight. You can leave early, too, if you'd like, Jane."

"Thank you, Miss Granger," Jane said, "Have a nice evening."

"You, too!" I said. I rode the elevator downstairs and flooed home.

I stepped out of my fireplace and went to get ready. I showered and slipped on a scarlet dress. I magically dried my hair, combed it and applied a hair potion to smooth it out. I stepped into some black leather stilettos and slicked some red lipstick on.

Then I waited.

I still wondered why Ron wanted to take me out tonight. We were both pretty busy during the day since Ron was an auror. I was also a certified auror when they needed some extra help, but I was the head of the Magical Creature Protection Department, which I founded. Ron never scheduled one-on-one dates unless it was important.

Oh, Merlin, was he breaking up with me?

I heard a knock on the door and nervously got up, grabbing my black clutch purse. I opened the door to see Ron. His eyes nearly popped out of his skull. Red was his favorite color on me.

He looked nervous too… which just made me more nervous. He looked as if he was going to do something he didn't have the guts to do. This worried me… a lot.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi."

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

I turned around and locked the door. He held his arm out for me. I took it and we disapperated.

We appeared in front of a little Italian restaurant that I loved. It was where we had our first date.

"Let's go," he said, "I've made reservations."

He smiled and took my hand, leading me in.

We were led to a small outdoor dining area that was almost completely empty.

We ate and we talked… and it was wonderful. It made me wonder why we didn't have dinner dates like this more often.

The date had gone by extremely fast and before I knew it, dessert was here.

But I didn't remember ordering dessert… let alone ordering cheesecake.

The waiter came back with two glasses of champagne and mine had a ring bobbing up and down in it.

"Ron?" I asked shakily, "What is _that_?"

Ron took his fork and fished it out of the champagne, drying it with his napkin. He walked over to my side of the table, took my hand and got down on one knee.

"Hermione Jean, I know I make mistakes. I know I ruin some of your days and anger you to the point where I'm sure you'll leave me… but you never do. I'm willing to work on my flaws… if you'll let me be with you. That's all I want. I want you to be mine. I want you to help me work on my flaws. I promise I'll be there for you every minute of every hour of every day. Hermione Jean Granger, I love you. I love you more than anything in the world… would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

I sat there with my mouth agape. For the first time in my life, I didn't know what to say. I had always hoped that this day would come… the day when someone asked me to be their wife. I wasn't sure whether it would be Ron asking or someone else. It could have happened a year ago or two years from now… but I couldn't have imagined a more perfect proposal from anyone else. I sat with my napkin pressed to my mouth to stifle my happy sob and nodded, allowing Ron to slide the ring onto my finger.

"I hope those are happy tears," he said, standing up.

I nodded again, afraid that if I opened my mouth I would begin bawling like a baby, stood up and threw my arms around Ron's neck. His strong arms wrapped around my waist and he pressed his lips to my neck.

"I love you, Ron," I managed to whisper.

"I love you too, Mione," Ron said, "Always have, always will."


End file.
